scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Yu-Vee
"You know something? I think that maybe we all need to listen to some calming sounds once in a while in life. We're all so stressed out that we take it out on others. Let's not live like that or someone's gonna be a danger to themselves, yes?" ''-Yu-Vee,'' from the Challenge Tower in the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. Yu-Vee is a character that appears in the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. He is the strongest relative of Ampaff, Malwatt, and Orion, and Gregory & co. will fight this particular foe at the Challenge Tower. Physical Appearance Yu-Vee's appearance is identical to his relatives, with some minor differences. He is an orange staff with golden horns and a spiky rod-like styled lockplate, a golden spike on his forehead, black scleras with green pupils, and golden teeth that's exposed when he attacks or is hit. Etymology Yu-Vee's name is a homophonic pun on the word, UV (Ultraviolet Rays). Development I based Yu-Vee off Orb User, an enemy from the Mario series. Attacks Yu-Vee attacks Gregory & co. with two different basic attacks, something that his relatives never did. The first one is firing a small ball of light, and the second one is spinning himself into an opponent. He also does some special moves that his relatives are not able to do, such as Will-O'-Wisp, Exploder, Light Beam, Lock-On, and Sunburn. Will-O'-Wisp is a status effect move that creates green flaming lights that surround and disappear into the target, causing the Burn status. Exploder is a stronger move of Blaster, which creates a huge blast, inflicting heavy damage on the foe. Light Beam fires a beam of intense light to damage the target. It may lower the foe's Accuracy by one level. Lock-On is an accuracy booster move that allows the user to properly aim at the foe without missing. Sunburn is Yu-Vee's signature move. As powerful as it is, Yu-Vee will gather all energy from the sun to release a massive blast of fire, damaging all targets except the user. It may also cause the Burn status. Yu-Vee is exceptionally powerful for a staff, since he isn't large like other enemies that are also high-leveled. He, along with Volture, are the only two that are high-leveled and not larger than an average human's height (or other creature's height in relevance to a human's). Yu-Vee also has high Special Attack and Special Defense, but low Attack and Defense, like his relatives. He is also weak against water, which means that using Water and Mia's physical water attacks can defeat this enemy. Outside of the Challenge Tower, Yu-Vee is standing alone, somewhat two feet away from his relatives Ampaff, Malwatt, and Orion. Trivia *Yu-Vee's Mind Thought refers to it being hotter than the sun itself (though that's impossible). He also uses two homophonic words, such as sun, and son in the same sentence. *Yu-Vee's speech could be related towards a real-life crisis. *It is said around the Challenge Tower that Yu-Vee once fought Carat. Carat was hit by Yu-Vee's Sunburn attack, but managed to survive it. However, Carat used his powerful Diamond Storm in a last ditch effort on Yu-Vee to defeat him. *Yu-Vee is the first surviving sculpture in real life made by the creator, and the second made idea under a wire sculpture. However, the head was only made, as the creator couldn't create the body properly. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Magical Staff Creatures Category:Challenge Tower Enemies